Harry Potter and the Friend of Slytherin
by MarineWolf1994
Summary: What if Harry was still sorted into Gryffindor, was still friends with Ron and Hermione, but he had a friend in Slytherin? What if the "Golden Trio" became the Hogwarts Quartet? Read and find out. Rated M for later graphic violence and gore. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat alone in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, that was taking him to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school his parents went too. As he sat, he wondered "_What will it be like there" Will I be able to make some friends? Probably not... after all, who'd want to be friends with a freak like me" _Now you may wonder, why would an eleven year old boy think he was a freak? Well it's quite simple. For most of his life, that's what his "family" called him. He didn't even know what his real name was until he started school...which he only started because it was the law. Instead, he thought his name was "freak". For most of his life he had lived in a the cupboard under the stairs, in fact that was where his Hogwarts letter was addressed. Of course, he didn't actually read it at first, since after all you can't expect the family he lived with, the Dursleys, who were terrified of magic, to actually let "the freak" learn what his "unnaturalness" was, and how to use it, right? It took the Dursleys, fleeing the storm of letters, dragging Harry along with, before one Rubeus Hagrid, came to personally deliver the letter. After a wonderful trip to Diagon Alley, where most British Wizards did their business, and receiving his first ever gift, his familiar, and snowy owl, that he named "Hedwig", and living all of August with his relatives, he is now finally heading to Hogwarts.

As he was sitting in the compartment, the door suddenly opened revealing a boy, that was almost as short as he was! This boy, had deep, jet black hair, much like his own, with the exception that the boy's hair was relatively neat, whereas Harry's was messy, like always and there were five blood-red beads in his hair, all of which where in the shape of a human skull. The boy also had rosy red cheeks, but that was the only thing "colorful" about him, considering that the rest of his skin, was incredibly pale. But the most startling feature, of the boy, was deep, beautiful blue eyes, that exuded a deep, coldness, as frigid, as Harry imagined Antarctica was in the winter. Shivering slightly at the coldness, and lack of emotion in the boy's eyes, Harry asked "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you want?" the boy raised an eyebrow and said, in a deadpan voice "I imagine that maybe, I'm here, because I was wondering if you mind if I sit here?"

Annoyed at the boys sarcasm, and confused by his accent, which sounded strange to him, but not wanting to be rude, Harry simply said "Sure go head, my name is Harry, Harry Potter"

Raising an eyebrow at "the" Harry Potter the boy replied, "Thanks, my name is Nathairanri, Nathairanri Laibeteach" (A/N The names are in Irish Gaelic, the first name Nathairanri literally means Serpent king or king of serpents, and the surname, Laibeteach, means mud house, which is interestingly enough, the meaning of my surname.) after saying this the boy sat down next to the window, pulled out a massively thick book, and began reading, where he apparently left off.

Raising an eyebrow at first the...unusual name, and then the size of the book this...Nathairanri was reading, Harry decided that he apparently wanted to be left alone, and thus began looking out of the window to watch the landscape seem to fly by, from the train. After a few minutes, another boy walked in. This boy, had bright red hair, was rather tall, and like Nathairanri, had startling blue eyes, though unlike Nathaianri, his eyes exuded warmth, and emotion. Looking at Harry and Nathairanri, the boy said, "Do either of you mind if I sit here?"

Harry shook his head, and answered "Not at all." after which came a bored "Sure, go ahead." from Nathairanri.

After sitting down, the red-haired boy stated "My name is Ron Weasley." to which came a terse "Nathairanri, Nathairanri Laibeteach" and "My name is Harry, Harry Potter"

As he said this, Harry saw, Ron's eyes widen, and glance at his forehead, and heard Ron ask" Do you really, have the, the..._scar__" _ To which Harry simply responded by lifting his hair slightly to reveal his famous lightning-bolt shaped scar, causing Ron to simply say "Wicked!" causing Nathairanri to roll his eyes and scoff.

After talking to Ron for a while, and buying some treats from the lady with the cart, loaded with snacks, Ron eventually asked, "So what house are you hoping to go into? My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so that's where I'll probably go, which makes me happy."

To which Harry answered, "I'm not sure, whichever house I get put in, will be fine with me."

"Well, I hope you don't go into Slytherin," Ron said, spitting out Slytherin as if it was the most vile of epithets. "Since they're all evil, bigoted gits, who hate anyone who isn't a pureblood."

It was at this statement, that their conversation finally drew a response from the other boy in the compartment, who until this time had been completely silent. Snorting derisively, "You're an illogical idiot, and hypocrite if you think that" Putting his book down, Nathairanri raised a single eyebrow, as he said this.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, "How the bloody hell, am I an idiot and hypocrite because I said the truth?"

Scoffing, Nathairanri replied, as if talking to a four year old child, "You're an illogical idiot, and hypocrite for several reasons. First, is that if all Slytherins were evil, why wouldn't they just automatically expel anyone who was sorted there, and snap their wand? Also you're being illogical, and a bigot, because you're judging an entire house, based on, what you've heard, and maybe seen, about a few Slytherins, instead of judging each Slytherin as individuals. You are also a hypocrite because you insulted Slytherins saying all of them are bigots, who despise anyone who isn't a pureblood, yet you're doing the exact same thing, only instead of judging them on whether they're purebloods or not, you're judging them because of house they're in. You're a complete fool, if you think that just because, the Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and have self-preservation instincts, that they are all evil, bigoted gits, after all, cunning does not mean evil, ambition is what moves society forward, and did you ever think that, maybe, just maybe, that self-preservation is what keeps us, I don't know, ALIVE!"

After he finished with his tirade, all of it being delivered in a scathing tone of voice, and with a blank expression on his face, Nathairanri leaned back into his seat, and sneered. After being insulted as he was, Ron's face flushed an angry red, and he sputtered for a few seconds before he finally settled on glaring, though admittedly with a slightly thoughtful expression on his face. After a few minutes of tense silence, Harry quietly asked "Why are you so sure of that?"

Nathairanri responded with a simple smirk, and the statement, given in a drawl that would later become characteristic of him, "Well I have several cousins, who went to Hogwarts instead of one of the magical schools in America, where we live, they all went into Slytherin, and even though they were purebloods, who were in the House of the 'supposedly' evil, bigots, they are not evil in any way, and they are not bigots, they have a variety of friends many of whom are not purebloods. And considering that I'll probably go into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and I"m not a bigot, since I have no problem with people who aren't purebloods, so I guess I just disproved Ron's hypocritical belief."

Rolling his eyes, Ron simply said "I'll believe that when I see it." to which Nathairanri, to Harry's surprise, smirked and said "Good...you're not simply taking my word for it, maybe, you **aren****'****t** as dimwitted as I thought."

It was, at this moment, when a rat, decided to crawl out of a pocket in Ron's pants, causing Harry to exclaim "A rat!" which caused Nathairanri, to reply, in a sarcasm-filled tone "No, a rat? Well congratulations on stating the obvious!" which made Harry glare at him.

Uneasy at the hostile silence, Ron simply asked "Wanna see a spell? Fred taught it to me yesterday."

Not waiting for a response he took out his wand, grabbed onto his rat, Scabbers, who had been waddling over to some of the candy that was laying out, and was about to recite the spell, when the compartment door opened, again, revealing a a girl of average height, with long, bushy, brown hair, and already wearing her school robes. As soon as she opened the door, and saw the three of them inside, she asked, in an incredibly bossy tone of voice "Has anyone seen a toad on the train? Neville, one of the first years, lost his. To which the three boys, all said that they had not seen the missing toad. It was then, that the unnamed girl, noticed that Ron was about to cast a spell and said "Oh are you practicing spells? Go on then, let's see it."

Nervous from the bossiness of the girl, Ron pointed his wand at Scabbers, and slowly said "Sunshine daisies, Butter Mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" To which...nothing happened. Her amusement clearly shown on her face, the girl said "Are you _sure_ that that is a real spell? Because it didn't look like one to me."

It was this, that caused Nathairanri to state, his amusement filling his voice, "Now, now, Hermione. He said he was taught that spell by an older brother...and considering that many people have a tendency to play pranks on their siblings, you can't really mock him for this, admittedly humorous incident."

Surprised, the other three first-years filling the compartment asked "How did you know her/my name?"

"Simple, all of the school robes are labeled with the name of the student who owns them, and since Hermione is wearing her school robes, it was easy for anyone to find out her name." After saying this, the young, American, boy, stood up, and stuck out his hand toward the now named, Hermione and drawled, "Since I already know your name, I suppose it is only polite that I give you my name as well. My name is Nathairanri Laibeteach."

After the sarcastic kid introduced himself, Harry and Ron got up to introduce themselves as well. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter"

It was Harry's introduction, that to his embarrassment caused Hermione's face to light up, and say "Are you really? I've read all about you, you know!"

As she pelted poor Harry with questions, some of which caused, what Harry believed, was half of the blood in his body to rush into his face, and the two other boys to chuckle at his misfortune. After 10 minutes of Hermione's nonstop questions (Did she even breathe during that time?) Nathairanri finally interrupted her saying "Hermione, I really think you might want to be quiet for a moment, so as to give a Harry a chance to actually answer your questions...assuming he wants to that is. Now how about you sit down?"

It was at this statement and question, that Hermione finally stopped interrogating Harry, backed off, with a blush, that was a deeper red than a tomato, and sat down, next to Harry. After a few minutes of talking amongst themselves and Nathairanri burying his nose in the book he had been reading, again, the compartment door opened yet again, this time to reveal another boy. This one had pale blond hair, pale skin, gray eyes, and a sneer on his face. As he strutted into the compartment he said, in an arrogant drawl, "I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment," looking at Harry he continued "I can see that, it was true. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." As he said this he looked at the other three passengers in the compartment, eyes widening momentarily upon seeing Nathairanri, before saying with a sneer on his face, "An American mongrel, a blood-traitor, and a mudblood. How uncivilized."

As the arrogant blond said, which Harry assumed to be insults, Harry noticed that Hermione flinched as if she had been slapped, and Ron's face flushed red with rage, and he reached for his wand, as if he was going to hex, this...Draco Malfoy. However it was Natharianri's reaction that was the strangest. He lowered the book he had been reading into his lap, and looked at Draco with an expression, that, in Harry's opinion, could have turned the Sun into a giant ball of ice. As his mouth quirked into a smirk, that made his expression seem even colder, the sarcastic American said "Tut, tut, Draco. If this is how you behave around those you wish to be friends with...I'm very much interested in seeing how you behave around your enemies."

After hearing this, Draco's glared at the cold American with a look that sent shivers down Ron and Hermione's spines...though Harry ignored it having had much worse directed at him, and Nathairanri simply gave a bigger smirk. "And what do **you**want you filthy mongrel?" Draco replied.

"Oh just to remind you what I said when we first met, two weeks ago in Flourish and Bott's about blood. While I don't care about that load of shit, you would do well to remember that while you may think yourself, having the purest blood of all the students on this train, you are forgetting that both my mother and father's families are much, much older than your family, and both are much darker than your family could ever hope to be. You would be wise to not challenge me...that is of course assuming you want your time in Slytherin to go by without stormy seas. My family and I can make life for you and your parents very...uncomfortable if we so desire. You would also be wise to remember, that Harry is incredibly famous...once he has had a little education in politics he could easily cause the utter destruction of your family's social and economic status in Magical Britain. Now, off with you."

At this calmly delivered threat and subsequent dismissal, Draco's expression turned murderous, before settling into a blank mask. He then turned toward Harry, and smirked before holding out his hand and saying, "You'll soon find, Potter that some wizarding families are better than others," at this he shot a glare toward Ron and Nathairanri, "And all are better still than mudbloods." cue glare toward Hermione, "You don't want to go associating with the wrong sort, now do you? I can help you there."

To which Harry calmly replied "I think I can figure out the wrong sort by myself, Malfoy." causing Malfoy to glare, before storming out of the compartment.

As soon as Malfoy left the compartment, Ron, started grumbling about arrogant, bigoted snakes who should do things that are anatomically impossible for humans. After a few minutes of Ron's grumbling Nathairanri finally interrupted him saying "Yes yes, he is an arrogant, bigoted prat. However you would do well to remember that that particular idiot's father is on the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot, as well as the fact that he's bribing the Minister, to look the other way for any and all misdeeds, and in some cases, actually help him with them..unwittingly of course. While that doesn't mean bow down to him, and let him do whatever he wants...it does mean **be****cautious** when dealing with that total idiot. Since, as I said earlier, I expect to get into Slytherin, I can keep an eye, on that incompetent and horrible example of a sentient being."

It was at this statement that Hermione began to glare at Nathairanri, and said in a shrill tone "You're expecting to go into Slytherin? I read in_Rise__and__Fall__of__Dark__Witches__and__Wizards__, __Great__and__Small_ that all Slytherins are evil wizards and prejudiced against muggleborns. I can't believe I thought you were **nice**! Did you know that I'm one of those "mudbloods" I'm sure you hate?"

Even though he was shocked, Nathairanri's face didn't reveal this, aside from a single eyebrow becoming slightly raised. Scoffing, the cold boy said in a tone filled with disdain, and condescension "Now really, _Granger_, I thought you were smarter than that. But I guess I was wrong, since you seem dumb enough to automatically take what is written in a book, as if it was spoken by the great Morrigan herself. And do you even realize the sheer hypocrisy of saying that all Slytherins are evil and hate muggleborns? As I said to Ron, cunning doesn't mean evil, ambition is what moves society forward, and a self-preservation instinct is what keeps us, I don't know, ALIVE!"

"But, but...the book, "

"I. Don't. CARE about the book, Granger! Mighty Morrigan, Granger, think for yourself! Just because something is written in a nonfiction book doesn't mean it's true! Since, you have to remember, books are written by people, and for the most part, people are shallow, ignorant, biased, morons, who can't consider an opposing viewpoint if their lives depended on it! And thus, all books reflect the biases of the author! And as your hypocrisy..."

"HEY! Don't call me a hypocrite!"

"I'll call you a hypocrite as much as I want too! After all that's exactly what you're acting like! THINK, Granger! You were mad at me, because you assumed I would judge you without having all the information I could, without knowing you...yet you turn around and do the EXACT. SAME. THING! You disgust me, I thought you were smart, perfect Ravenclaw material, but then you go around and prove me wrong," At this Nathairanri sneered and continued, "You're going to need to learn to think for yourself instead of mindless regurgitating what books say, though I'm starting to wonder if that might be too much effort for your small mind."

As he said this, Hermione attempted to imitate a basilisk with her glare at Nathairanri before she looked down on the ground and murmured an "I'm sorry" to the acerbic young wizard, too which he simply raised an eyebrow and calmly replied with "Apology accepted, Hermione" and an extended hand, which Hermione promptly shook.

Having "made up" with Hermione, Nathairanri checked the time, and said "We'd best get our robes on, we should be arriving soon." As Hermione left to where she had left her possessions so she could get dressed, and the three boys got dressed in their robes, Nathairanri to his shock noticed several faded scars on Harry's body, scars that seemed to have come from burns, and that the Slytherin-hopeful probably would not have noticed had he not been as observant as he was. Knowing that bringing it up might very well annoy and embarrass Harry, and that he probably would not get an answer, he decided to not mention it, though he silently promised to himself to pay close attention to Harry...or at least as close attention as he could while being in a different House than Harry probably would be in.

After getting dressed and being rejoined by Hermione the train finally arrived in Hogsmeade. As the 4 children departed from the train the say a massive man who only Harry recognized, holding a lantern in one hand, waving his other hand and yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" It was then he saw the four first years...particularly Harry and yelled "Alrigh' there, Harry?" To which Harry yelled back "I'm great Hagrid" and then turned around and explained to the three others "Hagrid was the one who came and delivered my Hogwarts letter, and was my first friend" after which he paused and blushed, at the statement about the large man being his first friend, though none of the other three new Hogwarts students commented, though Nathairanri did make a note of it.

After the crowd of first year students and Hagrid walked to the docks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nathairanri all got into a boat. Once Hagrid saw that all of the very anxious first years were in a boat, he took his pink umbrella tapped his boat with it and then waved it forward yelling "ONWARD!" causing all of the boats to swiftly sail forward. As the boats sailed across the lake Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nathairanri continued their conversation from before Malfoy interrupted them on the train ride. A few minutes later the three wizards and one witch heard Hagrid shout "The first view of Hogwarts will be coming just around the bend up ahead!" and sure enough about a minute later, after they went around the bend all of the first years gasped in awe of the sight in front of them.

It was...magnificent, Harry thought. The way the half-moon shone from behind the castle, the stars sparkling in the sky, and the, dare he think it, magical way the castle loomed in front of them. Just like all of the other first years, it took Harry's breath away.

After they docked at the other end of the lake, Hagrid led the incredibly anxious first years, up the steps and into the castle where a tall, elderly witch with graying hair stood at the top of a staircase. Hagrid nodded to the witch and said "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" to which she replied "Thank you, Hagrid."

Gazing at the first years with a stern expression on her face, Professor McGonagall said "In a few minutes you shall be Sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," saying Slytherin with just the barest hint of distaste, "While in Hogwarts your house shall be like your family. Good deeds and good behavior shall earn your House points while rule-breaking and foolish behaviour will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup. Now I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait."

After that she slowly walked out of the room leaving the new students to apprehensively talk and worry about how they would be sorted. As Harry nervously looked around he saw Hermione muttering spells under her breath and Ron moaning about how Fred and George said they had to fight a troll. He also saw Nathairanri's normally blank expression crack with paranoia about the upcoming Sorting. As he saw all of this he wondered to himself "_what__if__they__were__wrong__? __What__if__I__'__m__not__cut__out__to__be__a__wizard__?_" Harry shuddered as he thought of that stern witch saying that it was all a misunderstanding and that he had to go back to the hellish existence at Number Four Privet Drive.

Finally, after an agonizing (for the first years) wait, Professor McGonagal returned and told them to follow her. As the first years entered the Great Hall they gasped at the site of the ceiling which appeared to be nonexistent causing Hermione to saw "It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it you know, in "_Hogwarts__. __A__History_" After gaping at the massive room, all of the first years' eyes looked toward a spot in front of a table where all of the professors sat. At this spot, was a small, three-legged stool with a ragged old hat on it. Noticing that all of the older students were looking upon it all of the first years began to gaze at the hat with anticipation wondering what was about to happen. Suddenly a rip appeared near the brim of the hat and a voice appeared singing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You __can__keep__your__bowlers__black__,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For __I__'__m__the __Hogwarts__Sorting__Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There__'__s__nothing__hidden__in__your__head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where __dwell__the__brave__at__heart__,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You__might__belong__in __Hufflepuff__,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those__patient__Hufflepuffs__are__true_

_And__unafraid__of__toil__;_

_Or__yet__in__wise__old__Ravenclaw__,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where__those__of__wit __and __learning__,_

_Will__always__find__their__kind__;_

_Or__perhaps__in__Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those__cunning__folks __use__any __means_

_To __achieve__their__ends__._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You__'__re__in__safe__hands__ ( __though__I__have__none __)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

At which all of the older students burst into applause while the new first years, began to murmur about what was coming including a rather loud "We just have to put on a bloody hat? Fred and George told me I had to defeat a troll! I'll kill them!" from Ron. As Professor McGonagal walked up to the stool she said "When I call your name you are to come up and place the hat on your head, at which point you will be Sorted into a House."

As she read through the list of names, Harry nervously fidgeted as his thought began racing, coming up with every possible worst-case scenario his vivid imagination could create until he heard the name of one of his hopeful friends called out. "Granger, Hermione!" As Hermione nervously walked to the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat resided, she picked up the hat, sat on the stool and placed the ragged old hat on her head. After nearly five minutes of waiting the hat finally cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" At which Hermione eagerly got up, placed the hat back on the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Soon after the stern and elderly Professor McGonagal cried out "Laibeteach, Nathairanri" At which point the emotionally cold boy with jet-black hair walked up to the stool, his blank mask firmly in place. Before the hat even touched Nathairanri's head it cried out "SLYTHERIN!" at which American boy got up and, after placing the hat back on the seat, walked over to the applauding Slytherin table.

After a few more students, including "Malfoy, Draco" he finally heard "Potter, Harry!" Nervously making his way over to the stool, he slowly sat down and placed the Sorting Hat on his head seeing Hagrid give him an encouraging nod. As soon as he did so he heard a voice in his head saying "_Hm, hm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, Oh yes, plenty of that, and a thirst, to prove yourself... but where to put you?_" At which point Harry started muttering to the hat "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin." which caused the hat to say "_Not Slytherin eh, are you sure? You could be great you know? It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! there's no doubt about that. No? Well then, if you're sure... better be_ GRYFFINDOR!" At the hat's shout the Gryffindor table immediately stood up and burst into applause while two red-haired twins, who looked like they might be Ron's brothers started dancing and singing "We got Potter, we got Potter, we got POTTER!" Smiling with relief that he wasn't placed in Slytherin despite the fact that one of his "possible" friends was in there, Harry placed the hat back on the stool and slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

After the rest of the students were Sorted, the the ceremony being concluded with Ron getting into Gryffindor, a tall, elderly man, with a long flowing white beard, stood up and said "Before you begin eating I have a few words to say. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak" causing the majority of students to roll their eyes with exasperation. As Harry turned towards the boy he had been talking too, Ron's older brother Percy Weasley he asked Percy "Is he a bit...mad?" causing Percy to airily reply "Mad? He's a genuis! One of the greatest wizards of our age! But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?" which finally drew the Harry's attention to the food that had appeared out of nowhere.

After eating more food than the Dursley's ever gave him, to the point he felt he would burst, and beginning to feel incredibly drowsy, Harry leaned back in his chair to rest. After vaguely listening to the Headmaster's start of term announcements, Percy and the other Prefects lead the first years to the Gryffindor common rooms. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived to a portrait of a Fat Lady, who to Harry and the Muggleborn's surprise, moved and said "Password?" causing Percy to pompously declare "Caput Draconis" at which point the portrait swung open to allow the awed first years into the Gryffindor common rooms. After a brief explanation on a variety of matters by Percy, Harry and the other first years boys finally were able to head to the dorms in which they would sleep and after getting over the shock at seeing their belongings already in place, laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/****N****: ****Sorry ****for ****taking ****so ****long ****everybody ****and ****for ****a ****short ****chapter ****like ****this****, ****but ****I****'****ve ****had ****SEVERE ****writer****'****s ****block ****for ****this ****story ****and ****in ****my ****life ****the ****shit ****seriously ****hit ****the ****fan ****so ****to ****speak****. ****I****will****be ****coming ****out ****with ****chapter**** 3 ****soon ****though****.**

**Harry ****Potter ****and ****the ****Friend ****of**** Slytherin**

**Chapter**** 2**

**First ****Day**

As Harry slowly woke up from his peaceful slumber, he heard the sounds of three of the four other boys getting dressed as well as Ron's rather...loud snores. Used to having to wake up right away, from all of the times he would be punished if he was not awake as soon as his aunt came to wake him up he he quickly got out of bed, and began to get ready for the day.

After getting ready, and noticing the time, he went to wake up Ron which proved to be an incredibly difficult goal to accomplish. After 20 minutes and threats from Ron's two older brothers, who were twins, to douse him in water, Ron finally was up, and accompanied Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After reaching the crowded Great Hall and sitting down so they could eat breakfast, and discuss what they thought was coming up in their classes while their apparent Head of House, Professor McGonagall passed out schedules. As they looked at their they groaned at the fact that they had Double Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins right after their first class, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Ravenclaw first years...and from what they had both heard in regards to those two teachers, particularly Professor Snape, Harry and Ron knew it wouldn't be an easy morning.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed something quite odd over at the Slytherin table. While all of the first year Slytherins were sitting at the end of the table closest to the Great Hall's entrance, there was one who was isolated...and was that _fear_which which the first year snakes, and even some of the second year ones were looking at the isolated first year? Upon looking closer he realized two things. One, was that wasn't fear, they were glancing at the first year with...but complete terror. Two, the isolated first year Slytherin was none other than one Nathairanri Laibeteach. Curious as to what a single first year could do to cause such terror in every other Slytherin first year, and even a few of the second years of that House, Harry considered trying to find out, but decided it wasn't really important and thus decided to ignore it for moment.

After finishing breakfast, Harry and Ron both left to head to the first class of their Hogwarts careers...only there was one problem. They were, completely and utterly lost. Finally after fifteen minutes of searching they found the classroom ten minutes late with Professor McGonagall no where to be seen and an odd cat sitting on a desk at the front of the room. It was at this point that Ron said with relief clear in his voice "Merlin, it's a good thing McGonagall isn't here or we'd be in trouble for sure." At that very moment, before Harry had a chance to reply, the cat leaped off the desk and transformed into their teacher!

Her lips pressed into a thin line, their shapeshifting teacher said phrasing it as a question, "Perhaps, Mssrs. Weasley and Potter, I should transform one of you into a pocket watch, so that you can learn to tell time?"

"We...we got lost Ma'am"

"Then, perhaps a map? Now take your seats, I trust you won't need a map to find them"

As the two embarrassed first years, sat down, Professor McGonagall began lecturing the class "Transfiguration is a complex, and potentially dangerous art. There will be NO foolishness tolerated in this class. If you behave as such, you will find yourselves banned from the class." She then proceeded to transfigure her desk into a pig, and back again after which she gave them the assignment for the day, transfiguring matchsticks into needles which only Hermione and a couple of the Ravenclaws were able to do.

2 hours later, Harry found himself sitting with Ron in the Potions lab, gazing with curiosity at the Slytherin first years who were still avoiding Nathairanri. He considered going over to the snarky serpent and asking him about what happened, but just when he was about to do so, the doors to the classroom slammed open and Professor Snape marched in looking very much like a bat, or an avenging dark being.

As he proceeded to gaze at a piece of paper he suddenly glared at Harry and spoke "Ah yes, Mr. Potter...our new..._celebrity_" putting a slight sneer to the word celebrity. At that point, Harry knew he would NOT be enjoying Potions class as much as he thought he would.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will scarcely believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

As Harry looked around the class he saw that Malfoy was leaning back in his chair with a smug smirk on his face, as if he felt he didn't have to work hard, and both Nathairanri, and Hermione had looks of awe on their faces and as if they were eager to prove they weren't "dunderheads"

As he was copying down what the professor had been saying he noticed a shadow loom over him causing him to look up and see, Professor Snape glaring at him before saying "Mr. Potter, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

Startled at being singled at and embarrassed at not knowing the answer Harry stammer out "I...I don't know." causing the surly professor to give a rather impressive sneer as he said "Well then what if I asked you where could I find a bezoar, and what is it used for?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. At this point, Hermione was jumping up and down in her seat her hand waving in the air to try and convince the sneering Potions Master to call on her, Malfoy was snickering, and oddly enough, Nathairanri was directing a mild glare (to Harry) at Professor Snape.

Looking at him like he was an tiny little turtle turd, Professor Snape drawled out "You don't know? Well then, Mr. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Getting a little irritated at being singled out, Harry finally replied rather coolly "While I don't know the answer to that question either, I think Hermione might." causing the professor's glare to intensify for a brief moment before he looked at Hermione who at this point was standing up and waving her right arm around like a mad-woman and snapped at her "Sit down you foolish girl," before he turned back to Harry and said the disgust evident in his voice "Clearly, fame isn't everything. For your information, powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping potion so potent it is known as the Draught of Living Death, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and is used to cure most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it is also referred to as aconite." At this point he started walking to the front of the room while he barked out "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"


End file.
